No flames
by Nyaar
Summary: T4. Varias semanas después del 4x16. Es el primer día que House vuelve al trabajo con el bastón de madera de pino. Bastón que no es, ni de lejos, como el que ha perdido. Spoilers 4x16.


Otra vez llovía.

Hacía años que nadie recordaba una primavera tan húmeda como aquella. Rayos azotaban nubes contiguas que, enfadadas, descargaban su agua con furia sobre la gente. El aire golpeaba los cristales, llenándolos de riachuelos.

Aquella mañana no parecía que fuera a llover, y House había aparcado la moto en el parking exterior. Tenía que haberse traído el coche. Más estable, más seguro, y más cómodo para su pierna, que no agradecía para nada el exceso de humedad en el ambiente... pero al prepararse para el trabajo no había tenido ganas de pensar.

Ahora, la moto estaría empapada, como las calles, aunque seguramente encontraría algún taxista de servicio para llevarle a casa. Y si no, siempre podía volverse en autobús.

_El autobús..._

La luz fuera del despacho era fuerte en contraposición a la penumbra en la que estaba, iluminada sólo por los rayos a través de la cristalera. Era una preciosa tormenta de aparato, violenta y furiosa como le gustaban, de aquellas que había contemplado tantas veces empapándose hasta los huesos en la terraza o arriba, en la azotea.

Cuddy apareció por el pasillo, rodeada del aura de luz de los fluorescentes. El repicar de sus tacones altos se atenuó rápidamente al salir de su campo de visión y cesó abruptamente. Segundos más tarde, la directora volvió a ser visible entrando no por su despacho, sino por la sala de conferencias.

En el último momento se había pensado mejor el hacerle una visita. O tal vez, no le había visto al momento. O quizá había necesitado esos segundos de más para prepararse.

Igual daba. Allí estaba, mirándole con sus rizos oscuros y sus poderosas razones desde el escote siempre generoso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí aún, a oscuras? - Le preguntó colocándose frente a él para facilitarle la audición, una de sus manos sujetando un rizo rebelde tras su oreja. Sus ojos verdes, oscurecidos por la falta de luz, parecían marrones. Marrones y dulces como el chocolate de las tortitas de macadamia que adoraba comer, y preocupados. Por él, claro.

- Llueve. - Se encogió de hombros, siendo aquella la explicación más correcta, íntegra y plausible que se le ocurrió dar.

La mujer frunció un poco el gesto, obviamente esperando algo más que una palabra, pero no había mucho más que decir.

- Te dejé volver ya porque me prometiste que no ibas a esforzarte demasiado, no para que te quedaras encerrado en tu despacho cuando todo el mundo se ha ido...

- No se ha ido todo el mundo. - puntualizó - A no ser que seas una alucinación, en cuyo caso sería todo un detalle si bailaras y terminaras aquél striptease...

Cuddy no tenía la más remota idea de lo que le hablaba, pero aún así sonrió un poco. No era una sonrisa bonita, pero decía muchas cosas que la mujer callaba. Una de ellas, la más importante, es que después de aquellas semanas apreciaba que hubiera vuelto a hacer un comentario así.

También había apreciado su regreso al trabajo y su intento porque Trece no dejara el departamento, aunque todo aquello se lo había dicho de palabra por la mañana. Y mil cosas más hubiera dicho de no haberla detenido aludiendo a un principio de migraña perfectamente fingido y aceptado por ambos.

Principio que ya no era fingido en absoluto y que mantenían a raya la oscuridad y las pastillas en su cajón. Suerte de la hipoacusia -algo bueno tenía que tener- , o los truenos le estarían matando.

El gesto -la sonrisa triste- duró poco porque la mujer tenía algo en mente, y una mujer pensativa es siempre un arma de doble filo.

- Además... He oído que has ido andando por el hospital sin el bastón. Sujetándote en las paredes. ¿Por qué?

Sus ojos le miraron como si quisieran traspasarle, saber lo que estaba pensando antes incluso de preguntárselo. Oscuros, sí, pero no desesperados, sino más bien como el café del Starbucks que siempre les había gustado tomar a escondidas en el parque tras el hospital. Tristes. Pacientes. Comprensivos.

House apartó la mirada de ella y de sus atributos y a pesar de eso, no dejó en el suelo el bastón que tenía sobre su regazo desde antes que ella llegara. Sólo Taub lo sabía, porque le había visto vigilarle tras una columna una vez que tuvo que sentarse a descansar camino al baño. Y Taub se lo habría contado a Foreman. Y Foreman se había chivado a mamá.

- ¿House...?

Cuddy se agachó a su lado con perfecta gracia y una de sus manos, aquella con la que siempre se tocaba los rizos, acabó sobre una de sus rodillas. La mujer no había dejado de tocarle desde que despertara del coma, como si fuera ella la que sufría alucinaciones y quisiera asegurarse de que era real.

A él nunca le había gustado especialmente el contacto físico excepto cuando había sexo, pero en todo aquél tiempo no había sido capaz de apartarla de sí, ni era capaz entonces tampoco.

Malditos fueran sus subordinados por decir nada. No quería hablar de aquello... pero la mano en su pierna susurraba que ya no tenía más remedio. No podía negarse, porque en aquél instante que tronaba y diluviaba sobre Plainsborough sería capaz de cruzar el infierno por conservar a Cuddy a su lado.

- No sé qué te pasa por la cabeza, pero no debes andar sin el bastón. Tu pierna no puede aguantar tu peso tanto tiempo, lo sabes de sobra...

El nefrólogo se removió en la silla, incómodo, como si su mención hubiera despertado al miembro del letargo de las pastillas. Claro que lo sabía de sobra. Era su pierna, después de todo. Y también eran sus razones.

Pero no era su bastón.

- No lo quiero. - Confesó, y parecía un crío cuando le han pillado comiendo galletas antes de dormir. Le tendió el bastón. - No es... No puede sustituir al que tenía.

En vez de mirar el bastón color pino, claro, casi tan claro como el pelo de la difunta, la directora miró su gesto contrito y entonces entendió el problema.

Ella le había dado aquél para reemplazar el que había perdido... cuando no era reemplazable. Wilson no era reemplazable, ni por ella ni por nadie, ni siquiera en lo absurdamente simbólico.

- No sabía que el otro te lo había regalado Wilson... - Frotó su rodilla suave y despacio, igual que había hecho con su mano en la UCI cuando creía que él no se percataba, y tomó el bastón culpable.

Incluso los truenos respetaron el silencio entre ellos durante unos instantes, y le cedieron a House el honor de romperlo antes de continuar rugiendo.

- Sólo puso el dinero. Es incapaz de tener buen gusto... - Aquello tenía que haber sido un sarcasmo pero salió como murmullo. Los dos escucharon un corazón partirse al unísono de un trueno, y ninguno supo el de quién era. Posiblemente, el de ambos.

Cuddy esperaba que, con un poco más de tiempo, Wilson volviera a ser el que era. Y sobre todo esperaba que aquello sucediera a tiempo para que pudieran salvar los retazos de lo que sabía que a los dos les estaba matando perder.

- ¿Sabes...? Tienes razón. A mi tampoco me gusta... - la directora dejó el bastón en el suelo de moqueta, junto a ella - Sé que nunca será igual, ni siquiera parecido, pero sí que sé que necesitas uno... y puedo llevarte a comprar y dejarte elegir el que más te guste. Si quieres.

_Si me dejas._

Un rayo les iluminó en la oscuridad, y despacio, House cubrió la mano en su rodilla con la suya.

_Everybody knows the way I walk, knows the way I talk, the way I feel ... about you..._

* * *

**NdelA:** House a veces es como los niños, sí. U Nosmal que mamá Cuddy está ahí para él... Pero la pregunta es, ¿quién está para Wilson?

**NdelA, 2:** Me encanta cuando me inspiro para escribir algo coherente en un mismo día, de seguido. Cuando me pasa necesito sacarlo de dentro como sea XD aunque... no haga lo que tengo que hacer. pout pout sorry amor U Esto es lo malo de ser escritor en los ratos libres, que los escritos suelen decidir cuándo quieren salir...

**NdelA, 3:** Algunas cosas... como ciertas ambiguedades, comparaciones, estilos indirectos y bla son culpa de mis clases de literatura inglesa. No puedo controlarlas XD James Joyce tiene la culpa.

**NdelA, 4:** Voy a echar mucho de menos ese bastón ;.;


End file.
